This invention relates to an efficient means of and device for collimating light. One of a number of useful applications is in producing signal lights for automobiles.
Lamps of the type used for signal lights typically are comprised of a light source, such as an incandescent bulb, a lens, and a reflector or collimating surface for directing the light toward the lens. Sometimes, more than one bulb is used. In some lamps, light-emitting diodes (LED""s) are used instead of incandescent bulbs. LED""s emit light in proportion to the forward current through the diode. LED""s are low voltage devices that have a longer life than incandescent lamps. They respond quickly to changes in current. They produce a spectrum of light that is well defined and constrained. Transmission of a series of light beams through light pipes can be used in automobile lighting systems, including signal lights and head beams. Light pipes typically have a light receiving end and a light exiting end, and are continuous through the entirety of their cross section, and usually consist of a material that has an index of refraction significantly higher than that of air.
The above objects as well as other objects not specifically enumerated are achieved by a lamp for emanating light having two or more light units assembled together. Each light unit comprises a light pipe having side surfaces to direct light from a light receiving end to a light exiting end and a light source. Each light pipe has a dedicated light source.
According to this invention there is also provided a lamp for emanating light having at least one light unit. Each light unit comprises a light source and a light pipe. Each light pipe has a light receiving surface to introduce light from the light source into the solid light pipe in the form of an intra-solid beam, a light exiting surface through which the light exits the light pipe, and a side surface.
According to this invention there is also provided a lamp for emanating light comprising one or more light pipes to direct light from a light receiving end to a light exiting end and one or more light sources for introducing light into the light pipes. Each light pipe has a side surface. A substantial portion of the side surface is generally parabolic in shape.
According to this invention there is also provided a lamp for emanating light including one or more light units. Each light unit comprises a light source; and a light pipe for directing light from the light source. The light pipe has a light receiving end having a light receiving surface and a receptacle to position the light source with respect to the light receiving end of the light pipe.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.